A Shimmering Pony
by Aurora Flamea
Summary: Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria to meet Twilight's pony friends, and somepony else real important.
1. chapter 1

_Dear Sunset Shimmer, Starlight told me that you retrieved your new journal. And I was thinking, my friends here in Equestria would like to meet you and get to know you. Won't you return here for a while? You have friends here, remember?_

Twilight wrote in her journal to Sunset. It was fairly long and well-written. She was hoping Sunset would agree and visit for a few days. But again, she was sure that the ambitious unicorn was busy with her life in the human world. She put away her journal and went out to get something to eat.

"Starlight, keep an eye on my journal will you? Alert me if Sunset responds. I'll be at SugarCube Corner."

"Sure Twilight," replied Starlight

Five hours passed and Starlight saw no reply in the journal.

"Ugh, how long does it take to reply to a simple request? Not this long, surely."

She was unsure of why it was taking Sunset this long to reply.

Then suddenly, the confusion was answered. Sunset Shimmer burst through the portal. Starlight's face lit up, she was so happy to see her unicorn friend again.

"Sunset! Hi!"

"Starlight! What's up? I received Twilight's message, and she's right. I should meet the pony versions of my friends back at Canterlot High," responded Sunset.

"Hehheh, well I'm glad you're here. They're really wanting to meet you."

Sunset smiled at her pony friend. They both trotted off to SugarCube Corner. So many familiar sights, but...ponified. Everything was different, but yet the same. Especially the cafe, just like in her world, it's the same colors and is tall enough to only fit ponies. Humans wouldn't be able to squeeze through that tiny opening. Sunset giggled at that thought.

"We're here. Twilight said she and her friends would be in here," Starlight explained. Sunset breathed in and out several times.

"Yes, I am ready. I can do this!" The two ponies entered and found the Mane Six all sitting in the back. Pinkie was the first to notice.

"Sunset Shimmer!!" she shouted, disturbing all the customers in the cafe. The five other ponies looked up and saw her.

"You came!" shouted Twilight as she ran towards the orange unicorn.

"Uh yeah. Hello everybody," Sunset smiled awkwardly. The Mane Six all had confused expressions.

"Sugar, it's pronounced 'everypony'. You should visit here more often," giggled Applejack.

"Oh! Right...sorry. I have to learn more pony lingo," laughed Sunset Shimmer. Rarity patted the seat next to her motioning for Sunset to sit down.

"So, you're pretty isolated from this world. Tell us what you think about it. And tell us about your world," said Rainbow Dash. Sunset Shimmer cleared her throat.

"It's pretty different. But in a way, it's the same. This cafe is there. You all are there, and you have your own jobs. Which I would assume are the same as your jobs here. Applejack you work on a farm, Pinkie you organize parties, Fluttershy you take care of animals at a shelter, Rarity you design clothes, Twilight, you're a scientist, and Rainbow you play soccer. You're all still in high school by the way," explained Sunset Shimmer.

The ponies all looked at each other. And laughed.

"It's all correct. But RainbowDash! Haha!" laughed Rarity.

"I'm a wonderbolt here," Rainbow snorted playfully. "I guess there's no wonderbolts there in the human world. What's a human even look like?"

"It's our school team name, Canterlot Wondercolts. And humans are...tall, two-legged creatures with hands. It's much easier if I had a picture."

"It's pretty interesting there. I'd definitely live there if I didn't live here first," giggled Starlight. Sunset laughed at that remark. It's been so long since she spent some quality time here in this free world.

"It's been so long. I've missed this place, honestly. I would love it if I could meet Celestia," said Sunset.

Twilight's eyes popped up, "What a wonderful idea! Celestia isn't busy at the moment. She'd love to see her old student. Come on, let's catch a train to Canterlot."

The two ponies rode the train to the capital city of Equestria. It's a fancy place filled with important ponies with high social statuses.

"What do I say to her..." Sunset mumbled.

"You're mumbling Sunset. Why're you so nervous? This is your old teacher! She's gonna be thrilled to see you!" Twilight said, with such enthusiasm.

"Wish I had your enthusiasm Twilight, you're so sure. So confident in everything. No fear of saying something wrong or messing up something." Twilight laughed out loud.

"Oh Sunset, I'm just like you. Just ask Spike or my friends. They'll tell you that I've sang epic freak out arias about freaking out," she giggled. "You'll be fine. Think of all the things you've dealt with in your world. Meeting your teacher is nothing big." Sunset smiled, that made her feel much better.

The ponies arrived in Canterlot. They walked up to the castle entrance, greeted by two friendly guards.

"Is that...Sunset Shimmer?" asked one guard.

"Indeed it is. She's here to see Princess Celestia. May we pass?" asked Twilight.

"Yes princess, you may." they lifted their spears and allowed Twilight and Sunset to pass through. The ponies walked up the many flights of stairs and finally reached the throneroom doors. Sunset's heart was going to stop.

"I can't do this!"

"YES YOU CAN. You can do this Sunset. She's going to be so happy to see you." Sunset smiled, took several deep breaths, and walked in with Twilight.

"Your highness, princess Cadance requests your appearance at the cry-" the messenger pony was interrupted by the doors opening. Celestia saw Twilight smiling happily next to a familiar unicorn.

 _"Sunset Shimmer...?"_ Celestia thought.

"Good afternoon princess. Do you recognize this pony?" asked Twilight, smiling. Sunset cleared her throat.

"Afternoon your highness. My name is-"

"Sunset Shimmer! Oh! Oh! You're here! I'm so happy to get to see you again!" Celestia exclaimed, giving her old student a warm hug. Sunset's eyes were wide, she didn't expect this reaction. She embraced the hug, she had most definitely missed this life and regretted leaving. She wanted to stay, and go back into the school.

"I'm happy to see you again too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary, today I got to meet Twilight's pony friends and my old teacher, Princess Celetsia. Both were so thrilled to see me, as was I about meeting them. Later tonight, Celestia is having a royal dinner commemorating my visit. Cadance, Luna and Twilight are showing up. The nerves are officially getting to me. I just don't want to disappoint anypony. Hopefully things will go well...

Sunset wrote a very long passage in her private diary. Sweat dripped from her forehead and onto the page.

"Darn it," she cursed. Then somepony knocked on the door. Sunset quickly put her diary in her saddlebag. "Come in!"

"You ready? Everypony's down there in the dining hall. Awaiting you," smiled Twilight warmly. She noticed the unicorn was uneasy. "You ok Sunset?"

"Extremely nervous. I can't push this fear of doing something wrong. What if I spark an argument? What if I say something wrong that a war starts?!" fretted Sunset, putting her hooves on her head. Twilight couldn't help but chuckle. The orange unicorn was so much like her it was uncanny. Yet, Sunset couldn't see it.

"Yeah that's totally gonna happen," giggled Twilight sarcastly, as she motioned Sunset downstairs.

The dining hall was decorated just for Sunset Shimmer. Red and yellow streamers flooded the ceilings. Many desserts and meals were scattered across the long, long dining hall table. It could seat so many ponies. Princess Celestia awaited the honored pony at the entrance of the stairs.

"Evening Sunset. Everypony is anxious to see you after such a long time. Please, shall we begin?" beamed the princess.

"We shall," replied Sunset, smiling awkwardly.

The ponies took their seats. Candace next to Twilight. Twilight next to Celestia, and Luna next to her elder sister. Even choosing where to sit worried the young unicorn. More sweat dripped from her forehead as she started to bite her bottom jaw.

"Sunset dear, I don't think your destiny will be altered from which spot you sit," laughed Cadance. She patted the seat next to her. And Sunset happily accepted.

"So, honored guest, how have you been in your world?" asked Luna as she sipped her tea.

"Very different. Everypony is in there, but in a different form, called 'humans'," explained Sunset.

"Those creatures are unknown to me. Please tell us more," urged Celestia, quietly sipping her tea.

"Well, they walk on two legs and use these things called arms and hands to pick up and interact with things. They're very different from us."

"Hmm, I see," sighed Celestia softly. An awkward silence quickly moved into the dining hall. All that was heard was the sipping of tea, and the munching of crackers.

"Well," Cadance began. "What's Canterlot High like?"

"It's great! It's very big and filled with friendly people," responded Sunset. The silence fell again. Sunset felt awful. She didn't have alot to talk about since she is just an outsider to this world.

"I must take my leave. Flurry Heart is probably missing me. As well as Shining Armor. It was very nice to meet you Sunset Shimmer," beamed Cadance as she left.

"As well as I, the dream realm doesn't watch itself. It was an honor to get to see you again," said Luna, as she smiled and flew off.

All who was left, was Twilight and Celestia. Sunset quietly nibbled on her cookie while Celestia yawned and tried to keep her eyes open.

"You seem tired. Maybe we should call it a night?" suggested the special guest.

"I'm fine. I really want to speak with you. Twilight, may you excuse us?" asked Celestia.

"Of course! I'll just...read this cookbook!" replied Twilight as she used her magic to grab a random book. Celestia giggled and motioned Sunset to the balcony.

It was a peaceful night. The citizens of Canterlot were fast asleep, with Luna aiding with the wonderful dreams. Celestia and Sunset Shimmer walked onto the balcony and stood there. Then the princess spoke up, "After all these years, why come back now?"

"Twilight asked me to. She wanted me to meet her friends, and you."

"You could've came back anytime. Yet you didn't," sneered Celestia. Sunset's heart began pounding in her chest.

"I wanted to..." she muttered.

"And you didn't. Why?"

"I was afraid!" the unicorn shouted. Frustration and sadness building up. Celestia stared off into the night, silent. Didn't say a word for a short moment.

"Fear is what makes us stronger," she finally replied.

Sunset didn't know how to respond. Her former teacher was right. Sunset was a wimp for not returning sooner. She'd never even thought about returning until she ran out of pages in her journal.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "I should've came back sooner," she said finally. "I should've came back to apologize for my actions long ago. I'm sorry! I was so evil back then. I didn't know what friendship was until I met Twilight! She's so smart on the subject, she was taught by the best," cried Sunset.

Celestia pitied the young pony. She truly felt terrible for her actions.

"I forgive you. I knew sooner or later you'd realize your mistakes and own up to them. Twilight is doing the best at helping you. She'll coach you through this. I have no doubts in her," assured Celestia.

Sunset sniffed and hugged her teacher. Celestia embraced her tightly.

"I have big plans for you. You'll see. Keep learning, you'll see your path eventually," winked Celestia.

"Eventually seems like a long time," sighed Sunset, looking down to the floor. Celestia put her hoof under her chin and raised it up.

"It's not. Just follow my advice." The red and yellow maned unicorn beamed brightly up at her former teacher.

"I will. I promise."


End file.
